Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka
'" " '''www.imdb.com/title/tt4591680/episodes?season=1&ref_=tt_eps_sn_1is the first episode of Season 1 of ''BUNK'D. ''It aired July 31, 2015. Overview The Rosses arrive at Camp Kikiwaka. The camp's owner Gladys (Mary Scheer) seems to be even scarier than a legendary creature that stalk the camp. With the help of her niece , the two are out to get the Ross kids out of their camp, due to an old rivalry with Emma Ross. Summary The episode starts out with Emma, Ravi, and Zuri arriving at Camp Kikiwaka, there, they first meet Gladys, whom Emma calls a "sir", making Gladys angry. She tells them there are supposed to be four of them, Zuri reveals that Luke is in summer school back in New York, they later go the sign in booth, as they meet Gladys' niece Hazel Heidi, who immediately despises the kids, especially Emma. Later, Emma starts using her phone, and Gladys immediately wrestles her for her phone. At the Wood Chucks cabin, Emma, and Zuri are walking in, as Tiffany shushes them, and tells them she's practicing for the National Spelling Bee, and if she doesn't win, her mom won't let her come home, and she tells them because her brother lost, she hasn't seen him in 10 months. Later, they meet Lou, who immediately befriends Emma. She talks to her about being a Counselor in Training, and reveals she was a cover girl. At the Grizzly cabin, Ravi walks in and meets Xander, who freaks out by Mrs. Kipling, later, he and Ravi talk about the rules of being a C.I.T. Moments later Jorge walks in and reveals that he had brunch with aliens, and calls Ravi weird, after he steals Ravi's bunk. That night, Xander finishes a song, and Hazel asks him for his guitar pick, which is a toe nail he lost when he got fungus, making Ravi gag, later, Emma, and Lou walk out of the cabin, when sparks fly between Xander and Emma, making Hazel jealous. Later, Gladys and the campers do a Kikiwaka chant, as she tells the legend of the Kikiwaka that roams the camp. Hazel later tells Emma to back off and go back to New York City. The next day, Gladys is heard over the P.A. telling them about the obstacle course, and the obstacle that is her life, later the girls are seen talking, when Hazel shoots an arrow at Emma, after suspecting her, Hazel is seen whistling as if she hadn't done anything. Later, Ravi is seen struggling to get climb, as Jorge tells him he's embarrassing the grizzly's and men in general, Xander tells him he's doing a fantastic job, even though he couldn't pick up an egg in the egg race. Later, Zuri is out of the trampoline yelling "IT WAS FUN!" when Tiffany yells at her and tells her that camp is not about fun, but hard work, and if she doesn't win best camper, she won't win "Best Camper", or get into Harvard which will kill her mother. Following this, Hazel and her minions come and tell the Wood Chucks they're doing an awful job, to which Lou defends her. Later, while Emma is on a rope on top of mud, Hazel throws a dodge ball to her face, and she falls on the mud, later, Xander comes and helps her, much to Hazel's dismay. Later, Emma is getting mud out of her ears, and Zuri yells at Tiffany to shut up playing the violin, Lou tells her about a C.I.T. incident. As Zuri goes to throw up, Emma receives a note, thinking it's from Xander to meet him at The Spot, a romantic place. Later that night, Zuri follows Emma to the woods due to not liking Tiffany's attitude, she later trips and falls, and they discover a mysterious footprint and hear growling, thinking it's the Kikiwaka, they run off. That night, Ravi, Xander, and Jorge are playing pool, when Hazel walks in flirting with Xander. As Lou comes in, she tells Tiffany to play pool, as they discover it was Hazel who sent the note to Emma so she can die, they all go to rescue the girls. Later on, as everyone tries to find the girls, Xander and Emma bump into each other, once they hear rumbling noises, they all get up in a tree, but Emma comes up with a plan to scare the Kikiwaka off with flashlights, Tiffany's annoying violin playing, and Jorge's fart, when they succeed, they all go back to camp. The next day, Gladys reports to everyone there was a close Kikiwaka encounter. That night, Xander performs a song, as he and Emma talk, Hazel interrupts. Zuri tells Tiffany she'll teach her to have gun, as a Kikiwaka is seen in The Spot. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander *Nathan Arenas as Jorge *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen *Frank as Mrs. Kipling Mentioned Cast *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Christina Moore as Christina Ross *Charles Esten as Morgan Ross Quotes Trivia * Luke Ross is mentioned, and he is revealed to be in summer school back in New York. * Morgan and Christina Ross are mentioned, and Gladys reveals that Christina stole Morgan, and best counselor from her. * This episode became available in this episode right after its airing. * Tiffany reveals she hasn't seen her brother in 10 months, since this takes place in June, she hasn't seen him since September 2014/2015. * Hazel is out to get Emma. **She shoots an arrow at her. **She throws her into the mud. **She sends her into the woods to die. * As of this episode, Jessie is no longer the kids' nanny. * This aired at 10pm after the DCOM Descendants, which stars Cameron Boyce, Peyton List, Karan Brar, and Skai Jackson's former JESSIE co-star. * Ravi's still weak. * Xander sings the theme song a the end. * It is revealed Emma should be in Milan for Fashion Week. * Gladys has a crush on Morgan Ross. * It is seen the Hazel-Xander-Emma love triangle is similar to the Gladys-Morgan-Christina love triangle because: **Hazel is in the same position as Gladys, out to get a Ross for a guy. **Xander has a crush on Emma rather than Hazel, like Morgan had a crush on Christina rather than Gladys. **Gladys hates Christina, like Hazel hates Emma * The kikiwaka is seen at the end of the episode, looking at the moon. Goofs In the part where everyone says Kikiwaka, Ravi will say "This is a cult, taxi". However, the way that he says is different between the promo and the actual episode. Gallery Transcript References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bunk'd Category:Airing in July Category:Episodes Airing in 2015